


Wonwoo is always right.

by numberonevip



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Knight! Wonwoo, M/M, Many Many OCs, Prince! Minghao, Prince! Mingyu, Prince! Seungkwan, There is no plot, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numberonevip/pseuds/numberonevip
Summary: They finally reach the entrance of the prince's private quarters and his knight nods, before giving him a light knowing smirk “ You will have a great night, My Prince.”Mingyu needs to stop worrying and Wonwoo is always right.





	Wonwoo is always right.

**Author's Note:**

> Mingyu is the third prince of the family. Seungkwan is the youngest prince. Wonwoo is the Queen mother's Knight and Mingyu's trusted companion. Minghao is a prince from a distant land brimming with rumors.

Waving the guards away, the two princes and knight make their way down the long bridge connecting the main castle to his family’s private residence, undisturbed. Only the footsteps of their boots-clad feet are heard and an occasional bird flying across outside. The prince taps his finger once in a while on the parapet wall, clearly restless.

“Mother has done you great injustice through this wedding. If you had wedded a prince or princess from a stronger kingdom, Brother, you would have been able to secure the throne for yourself. Instead, she chose to wed you to the middle prince of a faraway savage island-nation.“ The younger prince, Seungkwan says in hushed indignation.

“First Sister-in-law has always seen me as a threat to First Brother ascending to the throne and that is probably why she had decided to make such a move. She is Mother’s favorite after all. It is a clever move on her part, I must admit. Playing on Father’s desire to wed at least a few of princes and princesses to foreign royalty to strengthen our diplomatic ties and Mother’s coastal roots.” The Third Prince, Mingyu answers as they both make their way past the guards into the main hall of the family quarters, “though matrimony to a prince of a strong kingdom does have its benefits in the Counsel and finances, I still have the upper hand in the support of the people and in the Court. Mother will not disregard those when choosing the successor to the throne. I might have to forgo the matrimonial advantages.”

The knight, who has been silent up till now, raises his brow in amusement before chuckling lightly causing the princes to look at him in curiously, “ what is it Wonwoo-hyung?” Seungkwan enquires.

The knight merely shakes his head, as the three of them begin their descent down the spiral staircase down to the private quarters of the princes “forgoing matrimonial advantage, you say? My Prince, you may have lost the edge in terms of political and financial prowess, but have hit big in other areas through the union. The new Prince, it has been less than 3 days since he got here but your spouse has already been dubbed the Fairy Prince by the men and women of the castle, even the nobles eye the Prince as though he is some other-worldly being. My Lord, he is the new palace favorite already.”

“I think the most important point is that my Brother here was not able to tear his eyes away from the Fairy Prince at all. Aren’t I correct, Mingyu?” Seungkwan asks teasingly.

 

The pink dusting the older prince’s cheeks causes the younger prince to laugh and the knight to pat the prince’s back making him huff and avert his eyes away, clearing his throat.  The knight speaks up, “there are rumors that unlike the rest of his people, the Prince is graceful, soft and extremely talented. Which has been proven to be true as the Fairy Prince-“

“Hyung is calling him Fairy Prince too?” the prince asks in surprise and the knight merely shrugs saying that he does look like a fairy or at least an elf before continuing.

 

“My Third Brother-in-law has already charmed our iron-hearted Mother with his magical ways leaving her gushing and cooing over him, quoting what she had said, how adorable the Fairy Prince is and had wanted to keep him in her pocket safe from the dangers of the world. Of course, we are all going to call him the Fairy Prince-”Seungkwan says as though it is a fact they all knew.

 

It is a fact they all knew. Mingyu blinks, biting the insides of his cheek to prevent himself from commenting. He didn’t want to say anything because his new spouse is exactly the type of person he would effuse about.  

 

They finally reach the entrance of his private quarters and his knight nods, before giving him a smirk “My Princes, you will both have a great night.”

 

He makes a face at the knight as Seungkwan snickers and comments about how the knight is always right, before turning around to towards the interior of his quarters. He quickly makes his way into his dressing room to be clothed in his sleeping attire. Weaving through pillars and walls, some occasional servants running around on their chores before retiring for the night and he reaches his private bedroom. The fabric of the curtain was the only thing separating him from his newly wedded spouse. Placing a hand on his chest he heaves a sigh to calm himself down. The happy marriage of his parents always allowed him to dream of his own blissful married life. Theirs were a political wedding, like his but they had managed to be loving and supportive of each other and he wants that. He did have his concerns, mainly because the people of the island-nation his spouse was from had…interesting rumors such as throwing their spouses to hungry sharks. He is sure they are exaggerated but they are very well-known for their hard-headedness and cold-hearted tendencies.

His worries, thankfully, were dispelled earlier during the celebratory dinner. They sat together during the feast but similar to the situation in the wedding ceremony itself, they didn’t talk much. He watched his spouse interact with other guests and noblemen, followed by the translator, a magister named Zhoumi of course. He was not well versed in their tongue yet. Mingyu opted to watch the foreign prince from his seat, taking note of how his eyes were twinkling in childlike wonder as he listened to the words of the dukes recounting their journeys to the new Prince of the palace, elegant movements in the traditional white robes of his home that was wrapped around his lithe frame in regal grace, the way his elfish features crinkled when he laughed after hearing the magister translate something funny his cousin had mentioned.

Despite it all, he still had his worries. How will he get along with the new Prince? Will they have a purely business relationship like his Second Brother and Second Brother-in-law?  What if their personalities were too different? What if all of it was a show, acting polite and charming in front of a crowd? That was not uncommon in royal households.  In the time the Third Prince spent in his musings, a head had peeked out from behind the curtain and looking at him, wide-eyed and blinking in amusement before reaching an arm out to tug on his sleeve. Letting out a yelp in surprise, Mingyu jumps slightly and both of them end up on the floor as an awkwardly tangled mess of limps and curtain fabric due to his unprincely clumsiness, his face squashed onto his spouse’s chest.

Quickly untangling his arms from the fabric, he props himself up so as to not squash the new prince, “I am so sorr-“  he begins, extremely flustered but is interrupted when he hears the peals of laughter escaping the lips of from the prince underneath him, his whole form quaking lightly. Mingyu's face flushes and he immediately gets off the floor, before pulling the still laughing prince up, steadying him by holding onto his elbows.

“I am sorry,” his groom begins to say, his words heavily accented, using a finger to wipe a tear from the corner of his eye, before gesturing to his face by making circles around it “ your face, funny.”

Mingyu didn’t think it was possible for him to blush bright red any more than this.                                                                                                                     

* * *

With a groan, he gets up. Squinting and glaring at the open window of his bedroom before pushing the blanket aside, placing a hand on the floor to get up.

Wait- floor?

He blinks a few times and wonders why he was asleep on the floor and not on the bed- oh. Oh.

He remembers the night before now.

It was customary for the newly wedded royal couple to copulate on the first night but Mingyu had told the new prince that they will not be doing anything he wasn’t comfortable with. They had spent the night looking through Mingyu’s sketchbook, Mingyu patiently explaining the drawings of the places he has been to and the other listening to his tales with utmost interest not failing to add in one or two comments about his misadventures or laughing at tales of his antics. The two of them had even sneaked into the royal library in the dead of the night, to get some maps evading guards, pranking on some of them even, stifling their giggles.

He can’t remember exactly when he had fallen asleep, he thinks as he glances around the room, looking at the sketches scattered around, map laying at one side and finally the Fairy Prince….Minghao asleep on his side a few meters away.   
  
_Oh no...that position wouldn't be good for the back._ Holding his breath hoping that he doesn't rouse the other prince, Mingyu slides his arms under him before carefully carrying the new prince onto their bed, tucking him in.   

Quietly, he heads backward, arranges the sketches and folds the map and places it back onto the holder.

As much as he hates it admit it, Wonwoo-hyung was right. 

 _I_ _t had been a great night_.

He thinks while cleaning up. It has been a really a long while since he had fun in the palace. His father, the late king’s recent death and his mother’s failing health is causing a lot of tension in the castle over the throne and administration. It has been taking a toll on Mingyu and this, is very welcome and warm. A few hours, without his concerns and responsibilities weighing him down, reminding him of the fun old days when he was younger, making him feel fresh.  
  
Tiptoeing to the table, he places the folders in the drawer. He is still going to need a good reason to explain how he got his hands on the map to the palace librarian later. That can wait for later, he thinks as he yawns, smiling before collapsing onto his side of the bed, drifting back into comfortable sleep soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a Royal AU gyuhao drabble dump. Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated.


End file.
